


God-Killer

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Post TFO pre Dark Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one asks her what it's like to be fourteen and a God-killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God-Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the twenty-fifth day of September in the year 2013.

No one asks her what it's like to be fourteen years old and a God-killer.

To be honest, she's glad for it. She doesn't want to have to relive that day in words again, does that enough in the echoes of her own mind.

( _She sees him, over and over, grasping at the ground, and something inside her cannot stop screaming._ )

She doesn't want to talk about it, when every time she feels the magic move in her flesh it comes with a desperate wanting for the man who taught her of it first.

( _She doesn't want to hear the what-ifs in her head any more than she does already._ )

She doesn't want to speak the words, because somehow saying it makes it real.

( _It's already real, though, real like nothing she's known in her life. Loss is like gravity: a constant tug._ )

She doesn't want to think about it any more than she has to, but all the same, she thinks sometimes that, were she asked, she might even answer with the truth.

"What's it like to be fourteen years old and a God-killer?" she would say, her voice low and serious, as always it is these days. "Lonely."


End file.
